


欢迎来秀

by Yunshuiyin



Series: 2020 short stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin
Summary: Welcome to the Show!A story about one owl and two storks, also inspired by a painting.
Series: 2020 short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634689
Kudos: 1





	欢迎来秀

真是难以置信，身为厄尔家族的唯一在世成员，绿森林中备受尊敬的的欧尼·厄尔居然会因为一件尚存争议的判决被扔到了一个不知所谓的世界。当时他不明所以，甚至还穿着他那件胳膊肘上已经磨出两个破洞的睡袍，虽说这是由于他拒不相信自己会被施以“惩罚补偿”所致的恶果，但不管怎么说，只披一件旧睡袍，顶着一头鸡窝似的乱发，然后挤在一大群乾坤大挪移泡泡里，滚了好几滚后才站稳两只脚的状况，对于任何一个厄尔来说，都是不能接受的巨大难堪。  
欧尼气愤地想跺脚，但向来深沉的家族风格，或者说脚下的烂泥池实在不允许他以太高频率进行脚步动作的事实，很快让他冷静下来。于是，他不得不先将两只脚从烂泥里拔出来，然后下意识地裹了裹睡袍，他小声地嘀咕，“哦，该死，还好这里没有一个人，要不然该叫我怎么解释才好？要知道厄尔家族的人无论如何也不该如此狼狈地出现在外面。”  
欧尼大概还没意识到，他已经被罚体验流放，现在是到了绿森林以外的一个毫不相干的世界，事实上，呃，在这个世界的原住民中，根本不会有人认识他，更不会有人知道他那个有着悠久历史，光荣传统的神圣家族 —— 厄尔审判官家族。  
什么？欧尼是审判官？  
没错，但他不幸犯了错误，虽然他自觉尚存争议，但绿森林的效率一贯令人惊奇，一觉醒来，他已经降落了。  
呜呼。

欧尼扔了自己的两只拖鞋，因为它们实在是被那个烂泥池给毁了，不像他的睡袍，虽然也沾了一块一块的泥巴斑，但他总不能把睡袍也扔了，光着膀子摇摇摆摆。虽然，天气好像并不太冷。  
欧尼离开自己着陆的那个烂泥池后，开始打量起周围的环境来。他背向烂泥池走出一百步，在自己的前后左右看到许多长得整齐到有点不正常的树后，突然一拍脑袋，“哎呀，我这是不在绿森林了，这里的树怎么看上去这么奇奇怪怪？”  
然后，突然在他眼前冲出来一群人，欧尼敢发誓，那群人绝对是突然冲出来的，他们好像瞬间转移一样地出现。欧尼看到那群人时的第一反应是低下头裹紧睡袍，千万可别被谁认出来。哟嚯，他还没悟到这儿根本没人认识他这个事实呢。  
不过，事实是，那群人根本都没在意路边还站着个穿灰色破袍子的矮子，好吧，说欧尼是矮子有点过分了，但他确实不高。言归正传，那群人好像疯了一样地追着一个大牌子跑，那牌子虽然移动得很快，但所幸够大，欧尼仰着头，看到上面歪歪扭扭地写着一行字，“万世巨星史多克，日落公园，给你最炽热的爱！”  
其实，那牌子上写了什么不重要，重要的是那张背景图，“要命啊，那是那是那是，那居然是史多克！”  
欧尼差点跳起来，惊讶，愤怒和不可思议让他甚至都没能看清楚那块牌子上，45°仰头，翘着兰花指撸头发，穿着骚包至极的到底是哪个史多克，是恩·史多克，还是杜·史多克，是哥哥还是弟弟，哦，管他呢，反正是那两只该死的鹳其中的一只！

欧尼也跟在后面追跑起来，他的脑子还算灵光，这回他是彻底明白了自己是被流放到绿森林外头来了，显然，史多克兄弟也被流放到这儿来了，他们应该比他来的早，哦，该死啊该死，本来就是那两只玩忽职守的鹳惹出来的大麻烦！  
欧尼跟着跑是想找到史多克，问清楚这是怎么样的一个世界，毕竟他们来的早些，毕竟他们的失误也大些，好吧，到底谁的失误大还不好说，如果说欧尼·厄尔真的被认为在那件“鹳兄弟错送人子”的案件上错判了，那么错判的失误与错送人子的失误相比，至少也是不相上下，甚至更糟。  
因为在所有时候，审判的错对都将比被审判事件的错对更能影响深远，尤其是错。  
欧尼突然感到一阵无力，如果还在绿森林，他必然已经张开了他的双翼，用飞的，再怎么也能追上那块史多克大牌子，可现在他根本没办法变成他一直引以为傲的鸮的形体，好吧，他其实也知道“鸮”这个名号其实是特指厄尔家族那些在绿森林深处黑森林中当大盗的远亲们，但是他觉得鸮这个字实在酷的很，以至于怎么也不肯承认自己展开翅膀时候的形象，其实叫做猫头鹰。而事实上，他现在连猫头鹰也变不成了。  
欧尼的光脚不幸踩上了一枚硬石头，然后“哐”的一声摔倒在地，顺带绊倒了追跑史多克的一串女孩儿。  
“啊！”  
“哦！”  
“要死呀！”  
“杜哥哥，我爱你！”  
女孩们几乎同时发出声音，从单纯的对被绊倒表示惊讶的诸如“啊”“哦”一样的拟声词，到除惊讶以外还能表示愤怒的娇叱声“要死呀”，再到嗲声嗲气喊着“杜哥哥，我爱你”这种不分场合的示爱之语，多种多样，不一而足，简直算的上是一场小型奇观。  
当然，这种奇观对欧尼来说不存在任何观赏价值，但他好歹从女孩儿的那声“杜哥哥”中判断出，那个所谓的“万世巨星”是鹳弟弟，杜·史多克。

很久之前有一次，杜·史多克叼着个大袋子送婴儿，半路遇到他那个同样叼着大袋子送孩子的哥哥恩·史多克，兄弟俩三天零六个小时没见面了，于是在小河边一起吃了顿绿线泥鳅，又侃了好一会儿大山，分别的时候叼错了袋子，结果就把两个倒霉孩子给送错了人家。当时自然是什么事都没有，然而好多年之后，当初的孩子不知道从什么渠道得知了送错这件事，于是，其中的一个跑到绿森林状告史多克兄弟，是欧尼·厄尔判的案子。  
再之后，史多克兄弟先被流放了，再再之后，大家刚才都已经知道了，欧尼·厄尔也被流放了。  
具体什么情况，欧尼认为尚存争议，史多克兄弟想必也自有见解，但不管怎么说，他们现在都处于被流放状态，尤其对欧尼来说，先在这个世界活下来，怎么也比争论法理重要和急迫多了。  
欧尼爬起来，继续跟着那群长腿细胳膊的女孩儿跑，跑啊跑啊跑啊跑，大概是跑到了日落公园的中心空地，空地上搭了个大台子，台子上支楞着花花绿绿的灯，四周则悬挂着史多克的巨幅海报，海报上史多克撅着嘴巴迷离着眼，硬拗出一副假天真，真撩骚的姿态，差点没让欧尼吓得一哆嗦。  
欧尼跟着人群往前移动，走到离舞台的某个距离，人群停下来走不动了，一队身穿安保制服的人将大家挡在外围，因为里面再靠近舞台的地方已经是划出来的贵宾区了，当然，专业人士心知肚明的说法应该是赠票区。安保人员个个神气活现，好像了不得的很，而贵宾区里的那些个贵宾也都举着亮闪闪的棒子声嘶力竭地喊着史多克史多克，姑娘小伙子都有，还有一些涂着烈焰红唇的半老徐娘，甚至还有几个秃顶大叔。  
不必惊讶，秃顶大叔绝对是不放心萝莉女儿，于是强行跟来的。

在喊破了喉咙的热情蒸腾中，史多克总算是登台了。  
这个时候日落公园已经日落，欧尼瞄准身边一个特别疯狂的姑娘，紧跟着她总算钻进了稍微近一点的地方，但因为他实在不高，这会儿踮起脚，勉强算是看到了舞台上被灯光照得闪瞎人眼的史多克。  
“瞧，我杜哥哥大长腿！“  
“大长腿，大长腿！“  
疯狂的姑娘们在喊着，后头也有一些小伙子瓮声瓮气的和声，不知道是不是也在跟着叫“大长腿，大长腿“，欧尼被他们喊得头疼，下意识就嘀咕起来，”史多克是鹳啊，他们从祖上起，特征不就是那两条麻秆似的细腿子嘛！这有啥好稀奇的？“  
欧尼想着得离史多克近一点，但在拥挤的人群里他实在很难做到这点，然后他想起来，自己又不是什么史多克的那啥，那啥啥，粉丝？  
反正他又没买票看史多克表演，他是想要找史多克谈正事，那他费力在这个粉丝堆里挤个什么劲儿啊？！欧尼实在是被周围的粉丝们喊得脑瓜疼，于是他又想着往后退，结果闷在人群里根本不知道最后被挤到了哪儿。

史多克在台上奔跑，跳跃，可能因为麻秆似的细腿子没啥力气，跳到得意处一下就绊了一跤，欧尼刚想在心里替史多克叫一声糟糕，结果史多克居然就着这一跤对台下扭了个翻身献吻的姿势，“我亲爱的女孩子，男孩子们，爱你们哟！”  
又是一阵声嘶力竭的来自粉丝们的呼喊，然后史多克开始唱歌。  
你知道，鹳的鸣叫就那么回事，基本就是“咕咕咕咕”那几句，欧尼根本不指望史多克能唱出个什么花来，结果他发现史多克的歌竟然还不如“咕咕咕咕”，但粉丝们依然如痴如醉，除了那几个秃顶大叔，大概已经打起了呼噜。  
欧尼觉得在这种情况下他肯定是没法跟史多克谈正事了，事实上他现在都没办法让史多克发现他的存在。欧尼打了个哈欠，直觉这是一个疯狂的世界，要知道就杜·史多克那张盖掉雀斑画了眼线的脸加上咕咕咕咕的歌声，居然成了“万世巨星”。  
“他那个盖掉雀斑的脸跟他哥几乎都一样了，不过我还是确定他是弟弟，因为腿更罗圈一点。”  
杜·史多克已经停止了又蹦又跳，好像他刚才又出了一次摔跤状况，这会儿他在表演感动和哭泣。哦，谢天谢地，这惨不忍睹的演出总算要到头了。

欧尼慢慢地退到了人群外围，身边粉丝们的交谈也变得清晰可辨起来，有个姑娘似乎被她的杜哥哥感动到一塌糊涂，“瞧他多努力啊，摔了两跤还在谢谢粉丝呢。”  
“是啊，他的腿真细，比女孩还细，好羡慕啊！”  
女孩们的交谈让欧尼觉得震惊，“咦，难道现在流行起麻秆腿子了？”  
欧尼继续往外退，想在演出结束前绕到后台，他得弄清楚这个世界到底怎么回事，史多克成为万世巨星也就算了，怎么在这个世界，他好像还多出好多妈来啊。  
没错，那些粉丝说话护短得就好像是史多克他妈一样，摔了两跤，不是早该被踢下台了吗？他欧尼· 厄尔可还记得当年就算是孔雀踩错了舞步也被嘘，夜莺唱错了词还退钱呢。  
欧尼有点走神，他在回想夜莺小姐那美妙的歌喉，可天杀的不知道怎么回事，明明杜·史多克刚刚已经感动和哭泣了，怎么这会儿粉丝们又爆出一阵震天动地的尖叫，然后舞台上又开始“咕咕咕咕”起来了？  
欧尼转身，再次踮脚看向舞台，还好他已经挤到了最最外围，不然他都能被身边那群状若疯狂的史多克妈们挤扁，“哦，老天，怎么除了穿白衣服的杜·史多克以外，舞台上又出现了一个穿黑衣服的麻杆腿？要命，那是恩·史多克……”  
猫头鹰的目光一向锐利，欧尼认为自己绝对没认错，但现在这是什么情况？  
什么情况？刚从绿森林降落下来的猫头鹰肯定是没希望能理解了，因为这时候粉丝们甚至表现出了比刚才的疯狂更进一步的疯狂，欧尼听不清他们都在叫些什么，似乎是“在一起，在一起！”  
谁跟谁在一起？  
史多克兄弟？老天作证，他们从各自还是一颗蛋的时候就一直在一起了，高兴的时候一起吃一顿绿线泥鳅，不高兴的时候互相往对方的食盘里塞婆蟹。  
“哦，天哪，他吻了他！”  
一个姑娘尖叫着昏过去，然后欧尼被彻底挤出了人群。

欧尼喘了口气，他计划从舞台旁边的树丛里绕过去，然后找个与史多克兄弟面对面的机会。  
但欧尼还没来得及从树丛里钻出来，就被守在外面的某个史多克兄弟的大力保镖给拎了出来，“哪个平台的？“  
“什么哪个平台？“  
“狗仔，装什么蒜？”  
“你他妈才是狗崽！”  
欧尼挨了两拳，眼看就要被推搡到一边，于是他赶紧挥舞起胳膊，放声大叫起来，“我找史多克兄弟，我是他们的老相识，密友，救命恩人！”  
“恩·史多克，杜·史多克，你们都他妈地给我转过身来！”  
欧尼的大喊大叫立刻引来了一堆围观者，哗啦啦，劈里啪啦，那些真正意义上的狗仔们将快门摁得几乎要闪瞎欧尼的眼，“请问先生，您刚才说的是真的吗？您认识史多克兄弟，是老相识？”  
“您说您是密友？是哪一方面的密友呢？”  
“救命恩人，史多克以前犯过什么事吗？您是因为救过他们，所以现在，呃，落魄了吗？”

欧尼穿着破袍子，光着脚丫子的照片很快就通过各个所谓的平台传向了这个世界的每一个角落，当然，欧尼并不知道这意味着什么，尽管被一群人围着嚷嚷让他头晕脑胀，但那天晚上总体不能算太糟，因为他见到了史多克兄弟。  
“厄尔先生？”  
“居然是厄尔先生！”  
史多克兄弟对于欧尼出现在这里表示了极大的惊异，他们让那些高大威猛的安保人员将欧尼请上一辆超级巨大豪华的大车（欧尼并不知道那叫保姆车），任由狗仔们又追着拍了很多张照片。  
“厄尔先生，您这是也被判罚了？”  
“您不是说那件案子没错判吗？”  
史多克兄弟总是喜欢你一句我便跟一句，弄得别人跟他们交谈时，总是觉得自己会听到回音，厄尔原本就不喜欢这对不长心的鹳兄弟，这会儿则更是火冒三丈，借题发挥，“还不都是因为你们两个笨蛋做的好事，害别人一个王子变成流民？！”  
“好吧，我就知道是因为那个“兰柯真王子“。“  
“ 我也知道，兰柯王子和兰柯真王子，真倒霉。”

确实够倒霉的。  
当年史多克兄弟错送的两个婴儿，其中一个是兰柯王子，另一个是兰柯国里某对小偷夫妇的儿子，原本的小偷儿子被国王夫妇教养长大，后来继承了王位，而真王子殿下根本就没被像样地教养过，长大后成了一个不时偷抢的流民。  
之后，不知道因为什么契机得知真相的真王子殿下气愤难平，几经周折跑进绿森林来状告鹳兄弟，真王子指责鹳篡改了他的命运，偷窃了他的人生，理应受到同等力度的惩罚，而当时负责审判的正是猫头鹰。  
对于史多克兄弟的玩忽职守，欧尼自然给了相应判罚，但对真王子所主张的所谓“同等力度”，却并未支持。不过说真的，就算欧尼支持了，那什么样的判罚才叫做“同等力度”呢？难道让史多克兄弟彼此也交换一下人生，体验一下不公平？所有人都知道，史多克兄弟俩的人生根本就是一模一样，换了也跟没换一样。  
但是真王子不答应，他吼着就算史多克兄弟去死也挽回不了他悲惨的命运，而实际上他确实就是主张史多克兄弟必须被判死刑的。  
欧尼当然不同意，厄尔家族曾出过多位公正严明的审判官，欧尼自认为自己也不例外。他能理解真王子的愤怒与不甘，但他认为史多克的罪过在“错送人子”，但这不足够对真王子的“交换人生”负全责，真王子错误地将自己人生达成的后果全部归结为史多克，这是不符合法理的。  
“虽说环境造就人生，但人生是自己的人生，如“果你能自我上进，不至于成为一介流民，成为流民还有其他因素所为。此外，史多克兄弟属于无心之失，本身不存在刻意，他们不会被判死刑。”  
欧尼当时摇头晃脑，以一种他所能达到的最威严又不失平和的语调对真王子语重心长了一番，他认为这件案子他判得就跟从前的每一件一样完美，他最终罚了史多克兄弟三年工钱，另外就是为绿森林的结界围墙提供十年无偿劳动。  
判得太轻了？  
史多克兄弟可不这么认为，当然，各位读者也可以设身处地想一想，如果是自己白做三年工，再提供十年无偿的业余时间，该算是个什么级别的惩罚。  
但是，兰柯真王子一定是认为判得轻了，而且这比起他所承受的，实在是太轻了！  
再然后，兰柯真王子大闹了绿森林，非但指责史多克兄弟玩忽职守，而且指责欧尼·厄尔判罚不公，藐视森林公法。最后，绿森林审判联盟做出联合裁决，史多克兄弟玩忽职守，流放林外世界，至于欧尼呢，因为定罪失误，量刑不当，似乎也被流放出来了。  
然而直到现在，欧尼仍是不服气的。

史多克兄弟被流放得早些，没想到居然在奇怪的林外世界混成了万世巨星，当晚，欧尼上了豪华大车后，三人一起抱怨了一通兰柯真王子的倒霉事，恩·史多克撇撇嘴说，“原本我们对那位王子殿下抱以极大的愧疚，除了认罚以外，我们还打算尽最大努力帮他改变命运来着。“  
“可那位王子殿下却一心只想我们死”，杜·史多克立刻插话。  
“他的命运掌握在他自己手里，不能因为失败了就全推给别人！”欧尼重申自己的观点，声音大得让史多克兄弟吓到往后一退，然后一阵沉默。  
“厄尔先生，其实这个世界也还不错，您不必这么难过”，恩·史多克终于找到了话题。  
“是啊是啊，这个世界虽然有点滑稽，但还算过的去，而且，我们还找到了制造乾坤大挪移泡泡的办法“，杜·史多克一如既往不会错过补充信息。  
乾坤大挪移泡泡，那岂不是说他们有希望回绿森林了？  
“这里的人喜欢秀。“

“其实就是喜欢表演，确切地说，是喜欢看表演。“  
“什么意思？“欧尼不明白史多克兄弟在说什么。  
“其实我们也弄不太清楚， 反正我们兄弟俩一下就成了万世巨星。“  
“我们不用会做什么，只要装作会就行了。“  
杜·史多克洗掉厚厚的粉，露出那张欧尼更熟悉的长着雀斑的长脸，欧尼一见心生亲切，但对着那张傻兮兮的脸欧尼不免又烦躁起来，他这会儿可没心情去查问这俩呆瓜是怎么成为万世巨星的，他更关心的是乾坤大挪移泡泡。  
“乾坤大挪移泡泡可以通过一种方法造出来。”  
“在这个世界里有个叫海堤城的地方，那里离绿森林最近，恩和我在无偿给绿森林结界提供服务的时候发现的，如果能在那里修一个通道，乾坤大挪移泡泡被就造出来了。”  
“没错，而且这个世界有个现成的东西就跟通道一样……”  
“对的对的，就是地铁！”  
“杜，别老抢话。”  
“好吧，你是哥哥，你说。”

在这个世界里一个叫海堤城的地方修地铁，就能造出乾坤大挪移泡泡来，欧尼对此半信半疑，不过他还是问了一句，“那你们怎么不去造？”  
“那可需要很多钱！”史多克兄弟异口同声。  
那可是个需要十八亿大众币的大工程，恩·史多克撇撇嘴，“就算是万世巨星，我们也不过才弄到十亿大众币而已。”  
“十亿可了不得了，一个普通人一年才赚两三万大众币罢了。“  
“你们就那么瞎跳瞎唱一下，就赚十个亿了？“  
“我们哪能叫瞎唱瞎跳呢，我们可花了不少功夫让粉丝们相信我们是唱的好跳的好呢。“  
“我们是演的好，他们想看啥，我们就演啥。”  
“演戏？拍电影？”  
“才不是呢，演生活，越矫情越好，越不可能越好，嘿嘿。”  
“比如，他们现在喜欢看我和我哥谈恋爱。”  
“天哪，什么乱七八糟的。”  
“厄尔先生，这是个喜欢秀的世界，过几天你就能明白了。”  
“反正你花钱，硬是说自己英俊可爱，万人疼爱万人迷，说上一万遍大部分人就真信了，当然，比较讨厌的是你每天都得涂脂抹粉，做一些其实不太对劲的动作。”

史多克不自觉地又开始专注于他们成为万世巨星的话题，而欧尼觉得自己的脑袋已经胀大了好几倍，他直接问，“好吧，那什么时候能有十八亿大众币？”  
史多克兄弟面露难色，大概是不容易，或许花钱买粉丝得越花越多了，过了一会儿，杜·史多克歪着脑袋来了一句，“我们可以考虑开个直播秀恩爱什么的， 应该能再多赚一点。“  
“杜，我们需要新的故事，更夸张的人设，你知道你其实长得只是一般般，或许你的妆还得化得更那啥一点，照片的滤镜也得加厚，现在比女人更精致腰更细的人设依然很流行。“  
史多克兄弟似乎又谈起巨星业务来了，欧尼觉得他们的话简直离奇，审判官翻了个白眼，“史多克们，你们怎么就不能想想去说服海堤城市政建设部门，也许他们真的需要造一条地铁呢？“  
“厄尔先生，你不明白，说服政客花一百年都未必成功，可我们作秀的钱，离十八亿不过就差八亿而已。”  
“对啊，我和恩如果能再开个直播，时不时撩骚一下粉丝，然后恩再去跟哪个女巨星搞一下暧昧，然后我们再一起开个演唱会，拍个电影，两三亿大众币说不定就来了。”  
“粉丝们就那么弱智？”  
“粉丝们才不弱智，他们只是爱幻想。”  
“而我们就是帮他们把那些难以启口的幻想都演出来，比如真的能有人只靠一张脸迷倒众生，而那张脸可能是他们当中的任何一张。”  
“又比如只要以自己认为的方式努力了，就一定能达成所愿。”  
“再比如，生活就是谈恋爱，你一对，我一对，所有人都能来配对，帅哥和美女在一起不刺激，帅哥和帅哥之间假戏真做就值得摇旗呐喊了，美女找个野兽也挺好，当然，你得贡献尺度，比如时不时打个啵，露个胸，然后再害羞之类的。”  
“可这些不都是假的吗？”  
“粉丝们知道是假的啊，他们只是很容易就想象成真的一样了。”  
“厄尔先生，或许您加入进来，我们就能更快地赚到十八亿了，说实话，我们最近的成本开支有点大，这个世界的粉丝们虽然很热情，但他们经常不长情，最近不少个巨星冒出来，就像我哥刚才说的，我们得有点更夸张的人设和故事……”  
“对呀，厄尔先生您不错，正好今晚还会有狗仔曝光，您是我们的旧交，不错不错。”

“别胡说八道，如果那个海堤城地铁的事靠谱，我明天就会想办法去游说海堤城政务官，你们两个也少缺点德，别成天里放大一些不实的想象，这对公众可起不到什么好作用，除了让他们白白消耗和发疯。“欧尼板起脸，以他那一贯的审判官的威严语调，交代史多克兄弟。  
至于史多克兄弟听进去了多少，这就不得而知了。  
然而事情完全没有照着他们的想象去发展，无论是猫头鹰的，还是鹳的，事实上粉丝经济的成本高企，鹳兄弟在之后的几次操作中，收入还不够买粉的成本，他们离十八亿没越来越近，反倒越来越远了，至于猫头鹰欧尼·厄尔老同志，那就更糟糕了，他根本是连海堤城政务办公室的大门都没摸着。  
欧尼靠他那审判官的技能在这个世界几乎发挥不了作用，还好有史多克兄弟的资助才没饿死，当然，欧尼需要的资助相对于史多克兄弟的巨星财富而言，实在是九牛一毛，但不管怎么说，乾坤大挪移泡泡却实打实地离他们越来越远了。  
大概半年左右，欧尼除了对史多克兄弟慷慨的资助坐吃山空以外，仍然没能混进任何一个主流审判联盟，或者说这个世界的法官组织什么的，而史多克兄弟的巨星业务似乎也遭到了瓶颈，导致他们急急忙忙开通了所谓直播，表演兄弟俩卿卿我我的戏码，有时候欧尼甚至觉得如果不是社会伦理对于最底线的限制，他们俩是不是会在疯狂粉丝的撺掇下，真的演出什么爱情动作片来，毕竟两只鹳表示他们演啥都敬业，再说了，反正他们俩谁也不会因此而下蛋。  
欧尼大骂这叫做极致的庸俗，但十八亿的乾坤大挪移泡泡在不远处招手，这让欧尼的怒骂也显得像是装装样子，嗐，真是不知所谓。  
猫头鹰和鹳都是那样地想念绿森林，但是十八亿，十八亿，遥遥无期。

大家陷入了困境，史多克兄弟的成本投入越来越控制不住，大众粉丝的新鲜感一过，哪怕是买来的吹捧也抑不住颓势，尽管那些欧尼不懂的所谓平台上史多克兄弟仍然在不停的露脸，但他们毕竟不是夜莺那样的歌者，也不是孔雀那样的舞者，他们除了能以一种无比放大的矫揉造作去演一些本身也很矫揉造作的符号剧以外，几乎啥也不会。  
“厄尔先生，难道您不想快点回到绿森林吗？”  
“兰柯真王子的案子，您还得回去继续辩论呀。”  
“我们现在只有九个亿大众币了，海堤城的地铁线可能再也走不到绿森林的结界咯。”  
“您也许不知道，可您绝对能被包装成一个绝佳的人设，您可带着神秘主义的魅力呢。“  
史多克兄弟再次尝试说服欧尼加入到这个世界的如此秀，欧尼的第一反应显然是自己受到了冒犯，“我怎么可能去配合这种庸俗的狂欢？人哪能这么糟践自己活着的价值，追求一种被放大的带有那么多隐藏其间难以启口的低层次的臆想？！你们居然还想让我成为这种猥琐和鄙俗的一个凝聚固化体？“  
欧尼的这一大段话，史多克兄弟表示没能听明白。  
“厄尔先生，您可以说自己是一个落魄的大学者。“  
“对的对的，粉丝们好像还没有娱乐过一个知识偶像呢。“  
“你们简直在放屁，知识是用来娱乐的吗？！“

又过了一段时间，史多克兄弟的九亿大众币进一步缩减，没带脑子的兄弟俩又瞎投了几个所谓的房地产项目和大电影项目，然而碰到这个世界的泡沫无处不在，他们非但一毛钱也没捞到，反倒好像要为之前狂热推销的洗脑式曝光买单了。怎么说呢，粉丝们看他们看到实在有些乏味，虽然被洗的彻底的傻妹妹傻弟弟们仍然在平台上喊着美颜盛世大长腿什么的，但喊的七零八落，看上去竟然像是某种行为艺术。  
至于欧尼，欧尼实在是受够了被困在这个荒诞的世界中，他想念绿森林，无时不刻不在想念绿森林，尤其是在最近一次试图想去法理学会发表意见的行动中再次受挫甚至于受辱之后，欧尼在夜空下仰望繁星，然后长叹了一口气，“这个他妈的荒诞世界根本没有理性，不就是个他妈的秀吗，老子就去赚他十亿大众币！“  
史多克兄弟乐开了花，欧尼成了彻头彻尾的实验工具。  
“我可没有你们的麻杆腿子，也没有大长脸。”  
“没关系，长得好看就吹美颜盛世，长得丑就化妆成美颜盛世，这个世界的美颜盛世其实只要不畸形都能行！”  
“哪怕畸形也没问题，那叫有个性，嘿嘿。”  
“我拒绝涂脂抹粉，拒绝撅嘴撩骚那啥啥的恶心行为。”  
“没关系，您可以涂得很自然，然后我们就说您天生丽质，毫无瑕疵！”  
“您可以发明您自己的全套酷炫动作，我们准备好了各种彩虹屁剧本，您可以尽情发挥，您要是傲慢，我们就说您酷，您要是木讷，我们就说您害羞，您要是愚蠢，我们就说您可爱，哪怕您表现得太普通，我们还可以说您谦和有礼貌，哈哈，完美！”  
于是欧尼顶着史多克兄弟神秘导师的身份出道了。  
具体的过程，猫头鹰绝对不愿意再去复述一遍，反正就像他刚掉进这个世界时候遇上的那次史多克演唱会那般不知所谓，他自己也洗脑出了疯狂的粉丝，他们男的女的青年的中年的，买来的骗来的，所有都挤在一起，“啊，厄尔先生好温柔好谦和，我的心要化了。”  
“啊，厄尔先生个子不高，总是讲出那样有哲理的话来，他好可爱啊！”  
“厄尔先生心情不好的时候，就有点酷酷的，据说他是史多克兄弟的老师，好想他们组个CP呀。”  
“厄尔先生的皮肤真好，吹弹可破，他可容易害羞了，简直是我最喜欢的那一种类型。”

成功卷走十八亿，造出乾坤大挪泡泡来是在三年之后，猫头鹰和鹳兄弟头也不回地扎进了那个海堤城大树站，回到了绿森林。  
欧尼原以为自己一回去，就得直奔审判官联盟去申诉兰柯真王子的案件裁决，然而当他飞抵森林审判院大门前，这三年多在异世界的种种荒诞却突然在脑子里翻腾起来，他当初语重心长对真王子殿下说的所谓“不能全怪罪命运，自己要努力”也絮絮叨叨地不停在耳朵边上回响，“哦，天哪，我居然在那个荒诞世界里实践了一遍什么叫做无法努力？！”  
猫头鹰厄尔或许真的错判了，凡事无关命运，命运其实是个伪命题，因为命运可以改变，然而真正关键的是，鹳兄弟的错误颠覆了那个可怜的真王子殿下能够改变命运的环境，就好比在那个荒诞世界的环境里，哪怕他大审判官欧尼·厄尔，到最后也只能撅起嘴巴扭起腰来主动献媚，“啊，我错的简直离谱！“  
猫头鹰大概是在说自己错判了兰柯真王子一案，但想必也在谴责自己在荒诞异界的可耻行径。  
可兰柯真王子已经错失了改变命运的环境，欧尼哪怕去道歉去忏悔也改变不了真王子执意想要鹳兄弟付出死亡代价的偏执，这位王子殿下已经彻底成为了他所经历所塑造成的模样，他要求的公正其实只是怒火燃起的报复欲得以平息。  
这毫无疑问不符合法理。  
但从事实而言，却再一次证明了鹳兄弟的无心之失所带来的巨大后果，另外即是猫头鹰的初次审判有多么的傲慢无理。  
可他们能做什么呢？  
鹳兄弟在审判院侧门的窗棱上碰到停留的猫头鹰，他们飞过去打招呼，他们依然愿意尽自己所能去帮助兰柯真王子改变命运，可一直以来自信满满的猫头鹰却在一见到他们时就振翅欲要飞走，啊，饶了他吧，天知道这两个家伙可是见证了他在荒诞世界里那样的丑态毕露啊！

于是，绿森林里传出了这样一副画，画面上描述的是两只鹳的落脚处，猫头鹰尽力回避，转头就走，当然，用另一种通用语记录下来，便是“At the sight of the two storks the owl rose.“

欢迎来秀！


End file.
